Trekking for Treasure!
'The twentieth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One Pokemon finally accepts an offer made for them previously, with two conditions. The Pokemon are tasked with a scavenger hunt for keys that unlock chests that will send one of them home. One Pokemon's generosity backfires as they are the one to be sent home. When another Pokemon is needlessly cruel to someone behind their back, a friend decides they've taken things too far, but it seems they may also have made a dangerous enemy. ' Plot Team Conquer meets in the woods, with Weavile irritable and plotting eliminations as usual. An irritated Charmeleon suggests Bronzong, but Kadabra identifies him as not a threat. Weavile suggest someone in a couple, particularly Scizor, but Charmeleon says Scizor could be difficult to get out because she's popular. Gengar and Cacturne are also discussed as options before Kadabra suggests using Gardevoir against Cacturne. Weavile decides that she'll force Gardevoir to either eliminate Cacturne or herself. Charmeleon thinks this is taking it a bit far and wonders if he should have voted out Weavile over Gabite after all. Bellsprout sits on a bobsled built by Oddish, Swinub, and Lileep, nervously wondering if it's safe. They tell him it is and Lileep finally convinces him to do it, so they push him down the snowy mountain. Oddish wonders if they should have done this, but Lileep says it'll boost his confidence. However, Bellsprout doesn't feel confident as he soars off the mountainside and towards the ground, but he is saved by Dragonite, who flew in to catch him. In a confessional, Bellsprout admits he doesn't think he's heard Dragonite ever say a negative word about anybody. Dragonite uses the confessional to say that he just wants to make friends and have fun instead of making enemies and hurting people to win. Gengar and Houndoom meet up with Banette to discuss their offer of letting him into the alliance. Banette agrees on the condition that they let Cacturne join if he wants but don't target him if he doesn't, and they let Banette go free if he decides to leave. Houndoom says their goal is to only target Weavile and no one else, so they let Banette in and he decides that he'll talk to Cacturne later. Gengar officially names the group the Dark-Ghost Alliance and Houndoom is excited to finally receive justice. Mew calls the campers, and when they arrive, Charmeleon notices 18 treasure chests, each with a different colored lock on it. Mew explains that they will be searching for a key of the corresponding color to the chest, and once they find the key, they may trade if they wish. Most chests contain random prizes, including some that are valuable for the competition, such as the ability to save anyone who is eliminated from elimination one time only, a ticket to not do a challenge, although they won't be safe from elimination, and immunity for the next challenge. When Mawile wonders why there isn't immunity for this challenge, Mew reveals that one chest also contains a ticket for automatic elimination! Everybody gasps in shock, and Mew shows the group a black key to demonstrate what they look like. The campers run off, but Cacturne is not fooled and takes Mew's key, which matches a black lock on one of the tests, meaning he's done until everyone else finds their keys. Gengar, Houndoom, and Banette rush to search for keys until Gengar lets the other two know that since the challenge is luck-based, they don't really have to hurry. Bellsprout, Lileep, and Oddish see the cyan key on a buoy in the water, and they decide Lileep should get it. Bellsprout wades through the water to get it and narrowly avoids getting attacked by Sharpedo, but his friends are proud of him for being so brave. Mawile searches the chimney of one of the cabins as a perplexed Clefairy and Swinub watch her. They both don't think any keys would be there, but a triumphant Mawile pulls out the brown key and tells them since she found it, she's keeping it. Meanwhile, Kadabra finds the indigo key inside a hole in a tree, knowing Mew's tricks by now. Gengar, Houndoom, and Banette find the lime green key under a boulder, but despite their best efforts, they cannot lift it. Dragonite flies by and decides to help by lifting the boulder. Banette offers the key to Dragonite since he got it for them, but Dragonite kindly tells him he can keep it since he was just trying to help. A surprised Banette thanks Dragonite as he flies away. Charmeleon finds the purple key in a cave, but thinks about trading for the red key, since his gut instinct tells him not to trust purple. Cacturne is soon joined in the center of camp by Gardevoir, who has the maroon key she found in Mew's cabin, Lileep with the cyan key, Bellsprout with the tan key that he got from the top of a tree courtesy of Dragonite, Gengar with the red key that was hanging from the cliff, and Houndoom with the olive green key from the outhouse. Charmeleon returns to camp and trades his purple key for Gengar's red key, which makes both campers feel better. Clefairy finds the turquoise key, but it's in a bear trap. She, Mawile, and Swinub initially have no idea how to get it, but Swinub realizes he can dig underneath the trap and trigger it from underground, allowing him to grab the turquoise key unguarded. He keeps it and they set off to look for a key for Clefairy. Kabutops tries grabbing the dark green key from a cactus, but he keeps damaging himself as Scizor looks on, holding the yellow key she found on a signpost. Scizor suggests cutting the cactus, which Kabutops finds actually works. The two argue about who is better, but as usual this soon leads to them rolling around on the ground making out. Meanwhile, Bronzong finds the white key on top of the snowy mountain, but decides to trade it since he thinks Mew would make the purest color the one with automatic elimination. Soon, Oddish finds the gray key in the freezer, and Clefairy comes back with the orange key that Dragonite also helped her obtain from on top of a tree. Mew announces that the only keys left are dark blue and pink, and the only campers left are Weavile and Dragonite. Meanwhile, Bronzong trades keys with Swinub, Scizor trades with Clefairy, and Banette trades with Oddish. Mew tells the campers he hid the last two keys together under a fallen tree because he ran out of hiding places. Soon, Dragonite and Weavile return, although Weavile is infuriated that she has the pink key. She tries making Clefairy trade since she assumes Clefairy likes pink, but Clefairy says pink is only her fourth favorite color and refuses. Dragonite offers to trade with Weavile to make her feel better, and she tells him he's not so bad, although Houndoom tells her not to corrupt the nicest guy in the game. Mew lets the campers begin opening their chests, selecting Bellsprout first as always. Bellsprout opens his chest and wins an apple, to his confusion. The other campers win similarly confusing prizes: Kabutops gets a blender, Oddish wins duct tape, and Clefairy wins a trumpet. Gardevoir glares at Mew as she wins a bikini in her chest which Mew encourages her to wear while she's here, leading her to say that the chests are rigged. The prizes continue. Swinub wins a beanie, and Bronzong wins the ability to sit out one challenge. Cacturne opens the black chest, which many assume will be unlucky, but instead he wins a chainsaw. Mew has him sign a waiver to ensure that he won't kill anyone with said chainsaw and Cacturne rolls his eyes but complies. Lileep wins shampoo, although she doesn't have hair. Charmeleon wins fuzzy dice. Banette wins the ability to save anyone except himself for elimination, which he looks forward to using to keep his new alliance together. Gengar wins the Total Pokemon Island Hits CD, which includes everyone's performances from the singing challenge. Weavile goes next, and despite Scizor and Gardevoir's hopes for her elimination, actually wins immunity next challenge, to their horror. Scizor wins striped socks immediately afterward, and Houndoom wins a dolly, to Mew's amusement. Dragonite, Kadabra, and Mawile are the only three left, with the pink, indigo, and brown keys, respectively. Kadabra analyzes the situation and suddenly realizes who's going home. Dragonite opens his chest and pulls out a piece of paper telling him he has been automatically eliminated, although no one is happy. Kadabra explains in the confessional that the pink key makes sense as the one with the power of elimination, to represent the "pink and evil" host Mew's power to eliminate the campers. Mew solemnly allows Mawile and Kadabra to open their chests. Mawile gets a ship in a bottle and Kadabra gets a volleyball. Mew is unhappy to see Dragonite go, but Dragonite seems okay with it, saying he's glad he played a good game at least. Before he leaves, most of the competitors run over and embrace Dragonite in a group hug. Dragonite is reassured, saying he's happy he was never voted off and he's glad to be going home surrounded by his friends. Banette asks to save Dragonite with his prize from this challenge, but Mew says it isn't valid until the next challenge. The only ones not to say goodbye are Weavile and Bronzong. Dragonite gets on his Wailord, promising Banette that he will say hello to Mismagius for him. He takes his last confessional and says he came there to have fun and that's what he did, and he hopes he was able to be a good friend to everyone. He isn't able to pick anyone to win, thinking they all deserve the prize and he'll support anyone. Lastly, he says he accomplished his goal of making friends, which has been hard for him since people always treat him as something special as such a rare and powerful Pokemon, but everyone on the island liked him for who he was, and to him that was the best prize of all. After Dragonite goes, Weavile brags that she's survived another elimination, angering Houndoom, but Weavile says his kindness and friendliness made him trade his key for hers and that's what got him sent home. Even the normally calm Cacturne tells Weavile that if she weren't a girl, he would have slugged her by now. She begins talking about how she would have voted off Dragonite because of his kindness anyway, but she is unexpectedly smacked by Gardevoir, shocking everyone, even her friends. Gardevoir calls Weavile out on insulting Dragonite after what he did for her, showing that Weavile has taken things too far for her. Gardevoir leaves, and Cacturne and Banette follow her quickly. Kadabra tries speaking to Weavile, but Weavile just says she's going to get Gardevoir. Banette takes Cacturne to meet Gengar and Houndoom and tell him about the alliance offer. Cacturne is amused that Banette joined another alliance so soon after he disbanded Team Storm. Houndoom asks if he's interested, and Cacturne says he'll decline for now but he'll think about it, and he won't reveal them regardless. Cacturne leaves, and the other three wonder if he'll join or not, but Banette says even he has no idea what's going on in Cacturne's head. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Bronzong * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Kadabra * Lileep * Mawile * Oddish * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series